Jennifer Getzinger
Jennifer Getzinger ist eine US-amerikanische Regisseurin, die bei der Fernsehserie Suits Regie geführt hat. Biografie Getzinger, geboren am 26.September 1967 in New Haven, Connecticut, als Tochter von Warren Edwin Getzinger, bekannt als Mike Warren und 2013 verstorben, und Ronna Getzinger hat 5 Geschwister, darunter Ann Getzinger und Scott Getzinger, der 2012 bei einem Autounfall verstarb und vorher bei Filmen wie "The Dark Knight Rises" oder "Shutter Island" als Requisiteur mitgewirkt. Sie begann ihre Karriere 1993 bei dem Film "Bloodbrother II - Champ gegen Champ (American Yakuza)" als Assistentin der Produzenten. 1994 begann Getzinger ihre Karriere als Script Supervisorin bei den Filmen "Zwei Satansbraten außer Rand und Band (The Crazysitter)" und "Mission Voyager - Todesflug zum Planeten Trion (Terminal Voyage)". 1995 war sie bei dem Film "God's Army - Die letzte Schlacht (The Prophecy)" Assistentin des Regisseurs Gregory Widen und 1998 bei dem Film "Sweet Jane" Produktions-Koordinatorin. 1998 gab Getzinger auch ihr Debüt als Regisseurin bei dem Film "Blue Christmas", bei dem sie auch Produzentin und ihr Bruder Scott Drehbuchautor war. Bis 2000 arbeitete Getzinger nur bei Filmen als Script Supervisorin und kam dann zu der Fernsehserie "Strangers with Candy", wo sie die Position bei 20 der 30 Folgen besetzte. Von 2001 bis 2004 war Getzinger dann bei 46 Folgen von "Sex and the City" Script Supervisorin und 2006 bei dem Film "Der Teufel trägt Prada". 2006 führte sie auch bei dem Kurzfilm "Save Me" Regie, bei dem sie auch Drehbuchautorin war. 2007 war Getzinger zunächst bei einer Folge der Fernsehserie "Die Sopranos (The Sopranos)" Script Supervisorin, bevor sie zu der Fernsehserie "Mad Men" kam. Von 2007 bis 2008 war sie bei 18 Folgen von "Mad Men" Script Supervisorin, genauso wie bei dem Film "Sex and the City: Der Film (Sex and the City)", was ihre letzten beiden Engagements in dem Beruf waren. Von 2008 bis 2015 war Getzinger dann bei "Mad Men" als Regisseurin beteiligt und drehte 10 Folgen der Fernsehserie. Sie wurde 2010, 2011 und 2013 bei den Directors Guild Awards für ihre Arbeit an den Folgen "Von Zigeunern und Landstreichern (The Gypsy And The Hobo)", "Ein Koffer voll Wahrheit (The Suitcase)" und die Doppelfolge "Bisou (A Little Kiss)" in den Kategorien Outstanding Directorial Achievement in Dramatic Series Night und Outstanding Directorial Achievement in Dramatic Series nominiert. Bei den BAFTA Awards 2011 wurde Getzinger, gemeinsam mit Matthew Weiner und Scott Hornbacher, in der Kategorie Best International für deren Arbeit and "Mad Men" nominiert. Bei den Online Film & Television Association Awards wurde sie, gemeinsam mit den anderen Regisseuren der Fernsehserie 2011 bis 2014 in der Kategorie Best Direction in a Drama Series nominiert. In den nächsten Jahren führte Getzinger bei verschiedenen Fernsehserien, wie etwa 2010 bei "Men of a Certain Age" oder 2011 bei "Desperate Housewives" Regie. Zwischen 2011 und 2012 saß sie bei 4 Folgen der Fernsehserie "The Big C ... und jetzt ich (The Big C)" und den beiden Folgen Nachtschicht und Konsequenzen in Staffel 1 bis 2 der Fernsehserie Suits auf dem Regiestuhl. Von 2013 bis 2014 führte Getzinger bei Fernsehserien wie "Revenge", "Law & Order: New York (Law & Order: Special Victims Unit)" oder "Orange Is the New Black" Regie. Für ihre Arbeit an "Orange Is the New Black" wurde sie, gemeinsam mit den anderen Regisseuren, 2014 bei den Online Film & Television Association Awards in der Kategorie "Best Direction in a Comedy Series" nominiert. 2013 war Getzinger außerdem Co-Producer bei dem Film "Some Girl(s)" mit Adam Brody und Kristen Bell unter der Regie von Daisy von Scherler Mayer und basierend auf dem Theaterstück von Neil LaBute, der auch Drehbuchautor des Films war. Als Regisseurin arbeitete sie zuletzt an Fernsehserien, wie "How to Get Away with Murder", 2 Folgen zwischen 2015 und 2017, oder "Marvel's Agent Carter (Agent Carter)", 2 Folgen in 2016. Credits Regisseurin * Staffel 1: Nachtschicht * Staffel 2: Konsequenzen Filmografie * 1998: Blue Christmas * 2006: Save Me (Kurzfilm) * 2008-2015: Mad Men (Fernsehserie, 10 Folgen) * 2010: Hung - Um Längen besser (Hung, Fernsehserie, Folge 2x3) * 2010: Men of a Certain Age (Fernsehserie, Folge 2x2) * 2011: The Killing (Fernsehserie, Folge 1x4) * 2011: Desperate Housewives (Fernsehserie, Folge 8x8) * 2011-2012: The Big C ... und jetzt ich (The Big C, Fernsehserie, Folgen 2x5-2x6 & 3x5-3x6) * 2011-2012: Suits * 2012: Up All Night (Fernsehserie, Folgen 2x7 & 2x9) * 2012: Wedding Band (Fernsehserie, Folge 1x3) * 2013: The Carrie Diaries (Fernsehserie, Folge 1x4) * 2013: 1600 Penn (Fernsehserie, Folge 1x5) * 2013: Masters of Sex (Fernsehserie, Folgen 1x4 & 1x9) * 2013: Revenge (Fernsehserie, Folge 3x9) * 2013-2014: Law & Order: New York (Law & Order: Special Victims Unit, Fernsehserie, Folgen 15x5 & 16x5) * 2014: Orange Is the New Black (Fernsehserie, Folge 2x10) * 2014: Satisfaction (Fernsehserie, Folge 1x4) * 2015: The Returned (Fernsehserie, Folgen 1x5-1x6) * 2015: Manhattan (Fernsehserie, Folge 2x7) * 2015-2017: How to Get Away with Murder (Fernsehserie, Folgen 2x8 & 3x10) * 2016: Marvel's Agent Carter (Agent Carter, Fernsehserie, Folgen 2x9-2x10) * 2016: Good Girls Revolt (Fernsehserie, Folge 1x9) __INHALTSVERZEICHNIS_ERZWINGEN__ Kategorie:Regisseure Seiten